


Summer Times

by EvanHarr98



Series: Seasonal Series [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Animals, Beach Holidays, Beach House, Beaches, Bottom Mumbo, Fluff, Grian is a sweetheart, He is adorable, Honeymoon, Hot and steamy smut, I love them both, Light Bondage, M/M, Mumbo is way too romantic, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, PWP, Safari, Skinny Dipping, Smut, Swimming, Teasing, Top Grian, did I mention that I’m bad at tagging?, summertime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanHarr98/pseuds/EvanHarr98
Summary: Mumbo and Grian have just had their wedding, all their friends had arrived and now, they've just arrived at the beach hut that the Hermits had made for them.
Relationships: Mumbo Jumbo/Grian, Oliver Brotherhood & Charles | Grian, Oliver Brotherhood/Charles | Grian
Series: Seasonal Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703008
Comments: 20
Kudos: 121





	1. Arrivals

The car engine rumbled as Mumbo drove them down the last stretch of road. It was a private villa, a place that their friends had built them for a wedding present. Mumbo had been very excited to see it, he had known about it all along. However, Grian had been completely oblivious. Watching his husband’s face flutter from shock, to excited to then scrunch up as happy tears fell from his eyes, Mumbo couldn’t help but smile, even as they were now only a few seconds from their gifted holiday home.

Mumbo slowed the car to a gentle stop and glanced to where his lover was asleep. His small body was curled up in the passenger seat, his head resting against the window of the car, it steamed up in time with his soft puffs of breath. Mumbo often teased Grian, saying how loud he snored, but in truth, when Grian was in a deep sleep, he rarely made a sound. It was Mumbo himself who snored the loudest.

He reached over and gently touched Grian’s arm. “Grian.” He spoke softly. “We’re here.” He muttered. His blond lover’s eyes flickered open and he stared out the window in a daze before turning to face Mumbo. 

The moustached man could barely keep the adoring smile from his face. Grian’s hair was gently mussed and stuck on end and his eyes were scrunched against the light, still heavy from sleep. This man was going to be the death of him. Mumbo reached forward and pecked Grian’s lips before gesturing with his head to the villa before them. 

The blond hummed into the kiss before frowning in disappointment at it being cut so short before he followed to where Mumbo had directed. Grian’s eyes widened as his eyes flicked across the building. 

White concrete made up most of the walls, with a cyan terracotta accenting in the frame. The build was fairly modern and featured many windows. Through the main window, Grian could see through the entire house and even caught a glimpse of the sea on the other side. “They made this for us?” Grian asked, voice quiet. Mumbo hummed in response and stepped out of the car, Grian followed him. They both stood there, admiring the build, their eyes wide as they took in the masterpiece. Mumbo slipped an arm around Grian’s waist and grinned down at him. “It’s beautiful,” Grian muttered, still watching the house.

“Yes, I wholeheartedly agree,” Mumbo replied, still watching Grian. The blond-haired man glanced over at Mumbo and grinned, he reached up and pecked his lips before shaking his head in mock exasperation.

“You’re such a smooth git. You know that?” He chuckled. Mumbo’s eyebrow raised and he smirked.

“Ah. But I have you trumped. You married this smooth git.” He countered and wrapped his arms around Grian, hands resting on his hips. Grian hummed and leaned into Mumbo, looking up and into the taller man’s green eyes. 

“I love you,” Mumbo muttered, as they began to sway to silent music.

“I love you too,” Grian replied.

The world could continue spinning around them and neither would care, so long as they had each other, that was all that counted. Mumbo and Grian could spend eternity together and not even notice how much time had flown by. 

A bird sat on a branch above them and began singing a sweet tune. Grian giggled and pressed his face into Mumbo’s chest. Mumbo chuckled his deeper laugh a stark but enticing contrast to that of Grian’s higher-pitched one.

“We’ve been stood out here for the better part of ten minutes, shouldn’t we be getting out stuff in?” Mumbo offered. Grian huffed into Mumbo’s chest and shrugged.

“Can’t we just stay like this?” Mumbo hummed in thought, he smiled at his husband and kissed the crown of his head. This was effortless, as he was so tall. He felt Grian’s grin against his chest.

“No, I think it might be a good idea to head inside. Then we can relax.” Mumbo offered. Grian glanced up into the raven-haired man’s eyes and grinned mischievously.

“Or… We could forget the bags and go and explore the bedroom.” Grian walked his fingers up Mumbo’s stomach and to his chest, stopping on a sensitive nipple, it pebbled and grew hard under his shirt. Mumbo moaned and shuddered under Grian’s ministrations.

“Let’s do the bags and then you can have your wicked way with me.” Mumbo bargained, voice shaky from the constant stimulation of his nipple. Grian’s eyes were sparkling as he watched the man’s reactions. 

“Fine. But I get to do whatever I want.” Mumbo hummed and smiled.

“Fine.”


	2. Later That Day

They two newlyweds had worked together in bringing their bags in. They hadn’t brought too many bags, just three. Mumbo’s laptop, a large suitcase that they shared and Grian’s bag that contained almost anything he may need. 

Grian had carried the laptop and his own bag, while Mumbo carried the large bag. Now, carrying the heavy bag was fine, usually. Except it was exceptionally harder when one had just been turned on by their mischievous lover. Mumbo had a large erection between his legs, and walking with it was proving awkward. 

Mumbo still soldiered through his, forcing any and all frustrations out of his mind. His situation was about to be sorted. His husband was going to take care of him.

Take care of him, he did. When Mumbo had set the bag down in the bedroom, Grian was already waiting for the other man. “Our deal, sir?” Grian put on a very posh impression of a butler, as he walked towards Mumbo. He ran his hands across Mumbo’s back, as he pulled the blazer from him. 

The raven-haired man smiled and allowed Grian to slowly undress him, all the while feeling those soft and smooth hands gently caress each new patch of exposed skin. Mumbo moaned and gasped, as Grian touched each new place. 

Grian rubbed a hand over Mumbo’s straining underwear. Mumbo hissed under his breath and had to keep himself from thrusting into Grian’s hand. “God. Babe.” He whined. The blond-haired man chuckled.

“Take those off and lay on the bed. You brought your ties with you, right?” Grian asked. Mumbo hummed in confirmation as he dropped his underwear and clambered onto their bed. “I want your arms above your head and your legs flat,” Grian told him.

Mumbo did as he was ordered, but couldn’t help the smile that stretched across his lips. “Getting a little kinky, aren’t we, love?” He asked. Grian grinned at him as he walked forward with a hand full of Mumbo’s ties. He took one and tied Mumbo’s arms above his head and did the same with his legs, before using the last one as a makeshift blindfold. Mumbo smiled at that and tested his bonds, moaning when they held.

“Now, I want to have a bit of fun with you. So while I’ve got you all to myself, no Redstone to run off to and no one to distract you, I am going to have my wicked way.” Grian’s voice was sultry and slow, it was like liquid fire as it pooled in Mumbo’s groin. 

“Go on then. Do something.”

“Impatient, aren’t we?” Grian tsked before rubbing the palm of his hand up Mumbo’s leg, missing his groin and then to his nipples. Mumbo shivered at the light touches. 

Grian grinned and, using just his index finger, drew circle after circle over Mumbo’s flesh and around his nipple. Not touching it, just around it.

Mumbo hummed in mild frustration, he needed Grian’s touch on him. He needed it now. His nipples tingled with want as they seemed to grow in sensitivity at the anticipation of being touched. Grian didn’t relent as he continued his circles, although with each new circle he grew closer and closer to the little pink nubs. Mumbo wriggled, trying to force Grian’s finger where he wanted it, but yet he was unsuccessful.

Grian chuckled at his needy lover, all tied up and nowhere to go, no way to speed up the process, Mumbo just had to lay there and take whatever Grian was ready to give him. He made the circle even smaller and traced the light pink dusting on the areola. Mumbo hissed at this and Grian smirked. He pulled his finger away and waited a moment. Mumbo had whined in frustration at the loss of contact. 

When he was satisfied, Grian then gently replaced his finger, right on the tip of his nipple. His touch was feather-light, just the slightest touch and Mumbo’s back arched. He groaned and wriggled under the touch, needing more, needing less. His skin felt so sensitive and Grian hadn’t even begun heading south yet.

Grian continued his ministrations with Mumbo’s nipples. Just every so gently rubbing the tip of them. Mumbo whined and moaned, his voice loud and needy. “Hmm.” Grian hummed. “I love how sensitive you are here.” He mused. “I wonder what would happen if I…” Before he finished his sentence, he latched his mouth on the innocent little nipple. He sucked and flicked his tongue over the nub and delighted at the sounds Mumbo made.

When Grian’s warm mouth encompassed his nipple, Mumbo screamed. The wet feeling and the soft gentle smooth tongue that flicked across his nub was enough for sparks to fly down his spine and to his cock. “Please,” Mumbo whined. 

Grian pulled off and blew on the wet nipple. Mumbo hissed, his cock twitching.

“Please what, love?” Grian asked. 

“Please. Touch me.” Mumbo’s voice was wrecked as he spoke, his cheeks flushing and his hips rolling

“I am.” He answered and ran his teeth gently across the tip of the other nipple. Mumbo whined and moaned, his head shaking. 

“My cock.” He gasped out, panting. “Please.” He whined. Grian reached up and stole Mumbo’s mouth in a kiss before humming.

“Okay, my love.” He answered.

Just as he had done with Mumbo’s nipples, he began ever so gently touching the shaft of Mumbo’s prick, it was a lovely size and Grian would often love riding on it, but right this moment was for Mumbo to have his fun. He grinned at the wrecked sounds Mumbo made as he tickled his cock. They were caught between moans of pleasure and giggles. Grian couldn’t help but laugh with him, as his fingers swirled up and to his cock head. 

Grian let his fingers play in the precum he found there, smearing it across the delicate and sensitive glans. Mumbo gave a gut-wrenching moan as Grian rubbed him there. 

While distracted with the feeling’s of Grian’s fingers on his cock, he didn’t catch the sound of a bottle cap opening, as Grian squirted some lube onto his fingers, he reached under Mumbo and prodded at his hole. It was a delicate little pucker, very neat and small. Grian loved the sight of it, he loved to lick it and suck it, but alas, today was not one of those days. 

He let his index finger slip in first, then a second one followed, the two fingers pistoning in and out of Mumbo’s body as Grian played with the raven-haired man’s cock. “Does that feel good?” Grian asked, punctuating his question with a hard rub over his prostate. Mumbo screamed and his hips bucked. “Grian!” He yelled out. Desperate and needy. 

“Yes?”

“Fuck me!” Mumbo begged. Grian smirked at that and pressed a gentle kiss right on the tip of the man’s cock. 

“My pleasure, my dear.” He told him as he slipped a condom over his prick and untied Mumbo’s legs, to slip his ankles over his shoulders. “You ready, love?” Grian asked. 

“...Wanna see… you…” Mumbo whined, Grian grinned at the man and pulled the blindfold off. Mumbo’s pupils were blown wide as saucers and a pretty blush dusted his cheekbones. “Grian… Please…” He begged before screaming as Grian slowly eased his cock inside the stretched out and slick hole. Grian moaned at the heat that encompassed him and let himself revel in the feel of that silky warmth, that was until Mumbo let out a needy high pitched whine and wriggled his hips. “Fuck me, please.” He begged. Grian grinned and within an instant set a battering pace, angling himself just right, so he hit Mumbo’s prostate each time.

If the raven-haired man wasn’t a wreck already, then he certainly was one now. The man was writhing and moaning, chanting Grian’s name and howling in pleasure as his orgasm built, coiling in the pit of his belly, fluttering. Grian reached down and stroked the man’s cock. That was it, that was what Mumbo needed. 

White flashed across Mumbo’s vision as he came, splattering his seed across Grian’s belly. He groaned and writhed as he came, his hole squeezed and pulsated around Grian’s dick as he fucked him, still pounding at a steady pace, until finally, Grian was pulled over the edge too.

Panting, Grian untied Mumbo’s arms and rubbed feeling back into them, he grinned at his husband as he pulled the sweaty wreck of a man into his arms. “How was that, love?” He asked.

“Better than I could have hoped for.” Mumbo yawned before letting slumber take him, his head resting on Grian’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, you horny little things. I hope you enjoyed this :D It was a lot of fun to write.


	3. Safari and Zoos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our loving duo go on a little romantic trip :D Let's see where they head!
> 
> This is just a happy little chapter, I hope you like it. More are on the way :D

The morning sun warmed the two bodies that cuddled close together under the covers. Mumbo was the first to stir as he hummed to wakefulness. Grian shifted behind him and Mumbo grinned, the memories from the day before flooded his mind. He grimaced at the feeling of his grubby skin, he glanced down at himself and found the dried cum from. He pulled himself from under the covers and took a second to watch his lover. 

Grian's mop of golden hair peeked from under the covers, soft puffs of breath could be heard. Mumbo tucked him in and pressed a kiss against his lover's temple before slipping away to the bathroom. He ran the water and stood under the stream, steam filling the room. The water pummelled his skin and Mumbo all but moaned at the feeling of his muscles, burning and twinging from their twilight activities. He ran his hand across his skin, where Grian had touched. 

They had only been married for thirty hours, had only known each other for two and a half years, but he couldn't imagine his life without the other man being a part of it. Mumbo clasped the loofa between his fingers and scrubbed against his skin. Washing off the last remnants from their less than decent activities.

Once he was clean and his skin was red from his washing, Mumbo wrapped a towel around his waist and padded from the bathroom and to the kitchen. The architecture of their holiday home was gorgeous, so perfectly marked out. He knew that Scar and Bdubs had a huge part in the building of the house, their skills of terraforming and building were unmatched by any one of their friends all apart from Grian himself. 

The kitchen was furnished quite nicely, there was a large white fridge and besides that was a stove, each appliance matched the overall pallet of the house. Mumbo smirked at himself, his beautiful builder of a husband had rubbed off on him, in more ways than one.

Salty scents filled the house and Grian's nose twitched, he followed the delicious scent to wakefulness and reached out a hand to find an empty space. Slight fear ran through the blond, but it was quickly diminished by the soft sounds of deep singing and sizzling meat. Grian slipped from the bed and pulled on a fresh set of clothes before making his way to the source of the noise. Stood, donning nothing but a bath towel, was Mumbo. 

His tanned skin was smooth, it stretched across softly toned muscles. Grian's eyes followed the arch of Mumbo's spine and couldn't stop the delicious imaginings of where the lines of Mumbo's body lead to. He longed to rip the towel from the other man, but that would mean disturbing the man from singing and cooking, which by the way was very important. Just as he thought that, Grian's stomach rumbled, he rested a hand over his abdomen before slinking over to the other man and wrapping his arms around Mumbo's waist. He continued the song that Mumbo was singing. 

"Never gonna run around and desert you. Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye, never gonna tell a lie and hurt you." Mumbo grinned at the sound of Grian's soft tenor mixing with his base, the raven-haired man glanced down to see Grian gazing back up at him. 

"Don't stop singing love." Grian pouted. Mumbo blushed slightly. 

"You weren't supposed to hear that, you were sleeping," Mumbo explained, as he took the tongues in his hand and unloaded the bacon from the frying pan.

"That's not fair, it's always me singing, why don't you sing more often?"

"Because I cannot sing." Mumbo chuckled in response. "Besides, breakfast is ready." Grian hummed at that but continued to watch Mumbo.

"Why would I want to eat that, when I have such a delicacy right in front of me." He teased and nipped Mumbo's chest. Mumbo chuckled and clicked the tongues in response.

"How are you supposed to devour me, if you haven't got any energy,"

"Oh, I have energy." Grian corrected and pinched Mumbo's bottom. The taller man squeaked and giggled. 

"Behave." He chided and set two plates down. "They gave us food, but unfortunately, I don't have the skills for that, so we'll have to make do with bacon and eggs," Mumbo muttered. 

Grian grinned and sat down at the table, taking a knife and fork, ready to dig in. "That's fine love, what's with all this anyway?" Mumbo frowned in confusion as he took a seat opposite Grian, digging into his own food.

"All what?"

"Breakfast, showering? I thought you'd want to stay in bed with me." 

Mumbo smirked at that and chose to ignore the adorable pout that had made its way onto Grian's face. He shrugged. "Well, I have a little surprise for you." He explained. "I wanted to take you out." Grian's eyes widened with excitement.

"Ooh! To where?"

"You'll see, eat up, get ready and then we'll drive there."

* * *

Bellies full, and both fully clothed, the two men were sat in the car singing along to the radio. As they neared closer to their destination Grian seemed to transform from a fully grown man to a fully-fledged man child. He was bouncing in his seat excitedly and firing guesses to Mumbo as to where they were headed. Each of them were wrong, but Mumbo was not about to stop him, seeing the light in the other man's eyes was quite frankly adorable and Mumbo was more than happy to experience it for however long it was going to last for.

"A zoo?!" Grian shouted as his eyes connected with the large sign above the entrance. Mumbo chuckled and nodded.

"A safari, actually." He explained. With each passing second, Grian became more excited and Mumbo was distantly worried that his lover would detonate from such excitement. 

The two parked and car and Mumbo had to actually try to keep up with the smaller man as he beelined to the ticket station and hopped eagerly on the balls of his feet. Mumbo giggled and pulled out their two tickets from his pocket and handed them to the woman on the other side. Her face did not hide the bewilderment of seeing Grian so excited to ride on the safari. She scanned the tickets and nodded, allowing them entry. 

The two hermits walked towards the cart that would take them through the ride, Grian was the first to jump on and Mumbo followed. "Okay passengers, and by passengers, I mean Mumbo Jumbo and Grian." The driver called out. Their friends had all pooled together in planning this trip with Mumbo and they'd bought the two VIP tickets to the server's safari ride. A sanctuary that held a massive amount of animals that had been rescued from poachers and other forms of danger. They were well-fed and happy creatures, all of which Grian adored. 

The cart drove across the different terrains and showed off all the different animals. Grian pointed and gasped at each creature, all the while Mumbo watched Grian adoringly. They stopped at the bird sanctuary and Grian pointed to a happy little blue parrot, it perched on a branch near the park and Grian quite happily named him Professor Beak. 

The two asked the driver to stay put as they took extra time to watch the birds, two of which, including Professor Beak, flew over and sat on Grian's shoulders. The smaller man took a large lungful of air as he held in the excited squeal. "Mumbo!" He squeaked. "Mumbo look!" The taller man giggled at the sight and nodded. 

"I know I can see." He hummed. Grian continued to grin like a Cheshire cat.

"I love animals!" He giggled before the two birds flew away. 

The safari continued quite happily, Grian repeatedly pointed and rambled about the different animals, robbing the driver of his job. The man had no chance to get a word in about all the different animals, as Grian already knew most of it. The smaller man could barely contain his energy.

When the ride finished and they arrived back at the beginning, the two decided on going out for dinner before relaxing back at their holiday home. Mumbo was certain that Grian wouldn't wipe that smile off his face for the rest of their honeymoon. Little did the smaller man know, but Mumbo had recorded the entire thing, and he was certain their friends would enjoy Grian's excited squeaks and beaming smiles. He also snapped the most adorable picture of the blond and his newest friend. One Professor Beak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All comments are welcome, I love reading them :D and if you're enjoying this story, please leave kudos :D


	4. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo! So this chapter is a little shorter than the others, I hope you all enjoyed it none the less. The next part of the series will be coming soon, otherwise, I hope you all liked the ending of this story.

After the long day of visiting the animals and watching Grian light up with the purest joy, Mumbo stood knee-deep in the ocean. His eyes were fixed on the horizon, tracing the line where the sky met the ocean. This was their last night together in their holiday home. The two had jobs to be getting back to, Mumbo had Redstone contraptions to maintain and Grian had a long list of architectural plans that he had to carry out. 

The raven-haired man sighed sadly, his heart clenched at the idea of leaving the peace and tranquillity of this beautiful place. He wasn't ready to go home. He wasn't ready to leave. Interrupting his thoughts, two arms wrapped themselves around his middle. Mumbo felt a grin spread across his face as he felt the warm body press up against his back. "What are you thinking about, love?" Grian asked, face pressed against Mumbo's shoulderblade. 

The taller man shrugged in reply, letting the melancholy swoop over him once again. "I just... I don't want to go home. Not yet, anyway." Grian hugged the man tighter and Mumbo felt him nod rather than see it.

"That's okay. But, we aren't going home until tomorrow. Tonight is still ours." He hummed. At that, Mumbo turned to gaze at his husband. The blond was wearing nothing, his skin was bare and on display for anyone to see, except there was no one to see it, no one except Mumbo. The holiday home was bordered with high walls that kept all prying eyes away from them, maintaining their privacy. Mumbo's eyes hungrily traced across the blond's body and he worried his lip. Grian was so beautiful.

"Why are you naked, I mean, not that I'm complaining." Grian grinned in response and silently began unbuttoning Mumbo's shirt.

"I wanted to swim with you."

"But you're naked." 

Grian's eyes lit up with excitement and he nodded, he leant into Mumbo and whispered in his ear. "Have you ever wanted to go skinny dipping?" He asked.

Mumbo grinned widely at that and assisted Grian in undressing him until both men were stood naked on the sand. "Shall we Mr Jumbo?"

"We shall, Mr Jumbo."

The two then walked arm in arm into the water, they splashed each other and kissed, the salty water a soothing balm to their naked flesh. The love that the two shared was so strong that it resonated through the ocean. If anyone were to listen hard enough, they'd hear the pair of hearts beating in unison. 

The two idiots continued to play like children, each trying to wrestle the other, Mumbo successfully picked up a screaming Grian and flung him a few meters away. The blond resurfaced, giggling and they'd continue in their play fighting. As the sunset on them and the moon began to cast its watchful gaze upon them, the two rested together, clung to each other, dancing to the gentle beat of the waves that lapped against the shore. 

Although they were destined to go home tomorrow, they both allowed themselves that time. In each other's arms, nothing could get them, no one could interrupt. They stood like that for the longest time before Mumbo began to feel the chill, they then vacated the ocean in favour of their bed, where, together, they cuddled. Knotted in the silky sheets, they were entwined, for now, forever and for always.


End file.
